


Best Served Cold

by alljuicedup



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood and Gore, Boarding School, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Bondage, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Torture, Tumblr Roleplay, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Violence, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljuicedup/pseuds/alljuicedup
Summary: He waited patiently, time being all a dead man has, he became very good at this activity.  In time, his patience was rewarded.  The small girl now covered in fresh bruises and aches came crawling back to him, coming back to the same bathroom she had expected him to still be hanging around.  He hovered outside of the door when she finally gave up and made her way back into the hallway.“Well?  Change yer mind?  Ready ta raise a little hell?”  A sickening grin slid across his face as he waited for her response.





	1. Phantom in the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! What follows is a copied-and-pasted tumblr roleplay between scoobsecret and myself (tumblr tag: alljuicedup). They are playing as Lydia, me as Beetlejuice. Because of the nature of roleplay, the point of view changes often and you will see each event as it was perceived by our renditions of these characters. It's being posted here so that we can have a comprehensive archive to look back on and reread easily rather than having to dig through tumblr. Please be warned going in that this may never have a clean or concise ending as that is not the point of roleplay.
> 
> Reminder that this was something that was meant to be fun, not judged. Therefore constructive criticism is not welcome.

Time had been relentless. Beetlejuice had no way of knowing exactly how much time had passed as he hovered through the halls of the so-called boarding school. It had to have been a long ass time considering how many kids he watched make it through their schooling entirely.

The Poltergeist of St. Marie’s had become something of a legend. The Magnum Opus of his time on the mortal plane, unfortunately for him, he never actually got the recognition he so deserved. No one could see him. Which meant his hauntings were chocked up to just that. A ghost. A run-of-the-mill spook. Not that all-powerful poltergeist that this world used to know him as. The name Beetlejuice used to spring fear into the hearts of the pathetic humans that lived on this plane and now? His name had disappeared and become meaningless. 

He wasn’t sure when exactly he had become attached to this school, but all he knew was the fact that he was unable to leave. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this cruel fate, but he was sure it couldn’t have been that bad. Right? 

After all of the horrible, unspeakable acts he had caused in this realm. Fires, plagues, mass murders, to name a few. After all that, he had been reduced to nothing but a pathetic school’s ghost. Heard a strange noise? It was the Phantom. A basketball running along the ground? Phantom. Felt an eerie hand on your shoulder? Phantom. He had quickly derided into a spooky story that was passed from student to student. 

While it had its drawbacks, it certainly wasn’t all bad. After many decades had gone by, he had learned to entertain himself. One of the biggest perks of being unseen had definitely been just that. He was unseen. He could go wherever he wanted, as long as it was within the school borders, when he wanted, spy on who he wanted, it was quickly becoming heaven. His favorite pastime had easily become watching girls in the bathroom. For more than the obvious viewpoints, they were the biggest gossip in the whole place. He would easily hear all the dirt for the day in the span of about an hour or two of snooping, all while grinning perversely down into a stall. 

As the new school term had begun, he had more than entertained himself as the students gossiped, ranging from talking shit about the ‘stupid new kids’ to complaints of how difficult the new school was to navigate. “Oh man.” He rolled to the side, glaring at the ceiling as the girls slowly exited the bathroom. “These kids get dumber every year.” 

* * *

Coming home and seeing that brochure on the kitchen table had felt like a kick in the nuts. Lydia remembers it clearly because it had been the last time she’d seen her dad - two months into the new school term, and three months after her mother’s… Passing.  


“St. Marie’s Preparatory School - Your child’s home away from home!” It had boasted up at her, golden words plastered over a picture of a blonde girl in a godawful uniform grinning too widely in front of the “school” - an ancient-looking manor house with gothic-style architecture. She would’ve been mildly interested if she didn’t know exactly what it meant.

But it was far too late. In fact, it was seemingly always far too late for her to make her own decisions in life. Bags already packed, new uniform already laid out on her bed, and an “Oh, no, Lydia, both you and I have been struggling lately, you know that. This will give us both opportunities for new experiences.” from her father… And then she was ushered out of the door without so much as a hug goodbye. 

Life had not improved once she’d arrived. Already joining too far into the semester to be disregarded, she was the center of attention - her odd looks, her refusal to wear the uniform correctly (ladders in her tights, non-regulation shoes, non-regulation tie), her attitude… Lydia was picked on, and shoved, and laughed at. No teachers liked her and mostly refused to deal with her. They knew of her “situation” and clearly pitied her for it, but her lack of effort meant they had no reason to give a damn. The fact that she had to live with it day and night was utterly, excruciatingly exhausting… So she started skipping class instead. 

The third floor girl’s bathroom was her choice today, and she shuffled in through the doors as the bell rang, watching the other girls filter out. She ignored the one or two sneers thrown her way. 

Once the bathroom was empty, Lydia cracked open the window on the inside of the stall furthest to the right of the room and slid to her ass against the wall, about to pull a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket before gasping and smacking her hand to the floor. 

She’d glanced up briefly - just to take in the surroundings, the moldy ceiling, etc - and had instead laid her eyes on… A man? Just… floating up there. seemingly minding his own business. He looked mildewed and rotten, incredibly worse for wear… From what she could see, his skin was pale and mottled… the tacky suit he wore slathered with ominous stains. 

“Who the hell are you?” She asked, voice unwavering and brows furrowed, from down on the floor. Her curiosity was piqued, she had to admit. Was this the school phantom she’d heard so much about? There was no way all that bullshit was real, right? 

* * *

Another girl wandered in after the mass exodus, this one alone. Quiet. She sat next to the window, the familiar scent of nicotine filling the air as she pulled out the pack out of her pocket. She didn’t even need to open it. He knew that smell.

He kept himself quiet, knowing that she had to have been speaking to someone who had possibly snuck in when he wasn’t paying attention. In the many years that he had been stuck in this god-forsaken Catholic school, no one had dared even notice that he occupied any actual space. 

After a few moments, when no one answered her, his eyes peeked down at her. The small girl, clothed head to toe in the usual uniform, sat enamored by his mere presence. She was looking directly at him. This had to be some kind of prank. She must have seen something else, that had to be it. He scoffed, crossing one leg over the other as he refocused on the ceiling. “You sure as shit ain’t talkin’ ta me. Scram, kid.” At some point, he had picked up the nasty habit of answering, regardless of the fact that he knew they were talking to someone else. She was just like all the others. A scared little girl hearing strange noises in the bathroom. 

* * *

Unmoving on the floor, Lydia just stared up at the man as he seemingly ignored her. If this really was the famed phantom of St. Marie’s, maybe he was too old to hear her? Even if that was the case, she had to wonder what the hell he was doing in the girl’s third-floor toilets. The implications are hard to overlook.

Inexcusable… The ghost of her boarding school was seemingly an A-class pervert. Her eyebrow twitches as she watches him take a languid glance at her, and then look back to the ceiling. Oh, how morbid. Even the dead didn’t find her worth more than a glance. He speaks, though, his gravelly, low voice echoing around the tiled room. The sound gives her goosebumps - though she supposes that could be the breeze from the window. She wasn’t scared of some creepy old rotten ghost. 

“Who else would I be talking to?” Lydia replied, sighing through her nose. “You’re the only other… _being_ in here.” She catches herself before she manages to say ‘I’m not crazy’, because God, maybe she is. Seeing ghosts in the halls of an ancient prep school building? How textbook was that? She wasn’t actually entirely sure. Either way, she shakes her pack and flips it open, sliding a cigarette up with her thumb to catch it with her lips, and then lights it, not bothering to aim her first drag out the window. 

* * *

That certainly caught him off guard.

He peeked down at the small girl still curled next to the window with a curious glint in his eyes. He had heard of people who had been able to see ghosts, but in all his years, he had never actually encountered one. 

The girl seemed normal enough, right down to the black stockings all the females in the school were forced to wear. He had to admit that the uniforms did something to him deep down, but there was something special to this girl. He chuckled, unable to contain himself as he watched her carefully for a moment. She was definitely looking straight at him. “So you can actually see me? Didn’t expect that.” 

He snorted. A wicked grin cracking across his face as he hovered lower to meet her eyes. His day had certainly gotten much more interesting. A steady eye trailed along her body. For the first time in centuries, he was actually being acknowledged. It felt _so damn_ good. “Ya know, ain’t nobody seen me in the human world before. Not since before I…well, not in a long ass time.” He chuckled, the strange conversation seemingly putting him on edge. 

He had to turn on the charm. There was no way he was letting this girl go after finally finding someone who could _actually_ see him. “Well, ya certainly got yerself one curious ghost. Certainly wouldn’t mind hangin’ ‘round you a while. You let ol’ Beej know if ya ever need someone to scare off some no-good dumbass teachers, ya got it?” His grin turned soft, doing everything in his power to seem way less threatening than he actually was. This had to go well. If he scared her off, there was no telling if he’d ever get this opportunity again. 

* * *

Was this old ghost… Checking her out? Lydia’s eyes turn steely as she watched him with a careful gaze, unsure if what was behind those wandering eyes was simple curiosity or perversion. She tugged at the loops of the simple black ribbon she wore instead of those godawful ties, fidgeting slightly… It wasn’t every day you run into a person that can see ghosts. Lydia thinks of her mother, then, and takes another drag of her cigarette.

She listens to him talk, eyebrows raised. Was he trying to make her feel special with that comment? (Though she did feel her heart flutter ever so slightly…) It certainly seemed like this guy hadn’t had a conversation with something that could speak back to him in a while. She wonders absently what he’d begun to say with ‘Not since before’, but doesn’t dote on it, and then tries to stifle a smile when she faces his giant grin. She hated to admit it, but his attitude was endearing and almost infectious. Or maybe that was her recent lack of civil human interaction talking. 

“Beej?” Lydia repeated, standing up as she speaks to him and dusting off her skirt. That was his name? Beej? “Beej, huh…? A devoted ghost… Do you really think you can help me, let alone scare anyone for me? All of the rumors I’ve heard about you are jokes.” She snorted, putting on an act. She wasn’t going to get close to this man so easily… What exactly did ‘hanging around’ her entail? She couldn’t help but wonder. He had to have an ulterior motive to offer his services so freely, right? Unless he really had been that lonely… Lydia could relate - she was talking to a bathroom ghost right now, for christ’s sake - but she was still suspicious. What she’d said hadn’t been entirely untrue, either. There wasn’t a single rumor or story about the phantom of St. Marie’s that had interested her. But Beej was proving to be much more than just a rumor. 

“Wouldn’t it be much more fun to _scare_ me, Mr. Beej? After all, no one’s ever seen you before. It must be a unique opportunity, right? Unless you’re really just as tame as all of the stories I’ve heard.” Lydia had to test him first. That was what she was doing, not teasing or anything. Either way, she smiled to herself. 

* * *

He had expected her to be afraid at least a little bit. Her reaction had been about as tame as if he had been some regular mortal guy chit-chatting with her. Definitely not what he expected, but intriguing nonetheless.

Beetlejuice watched as she fiddled with her ribbon and then changed to the cigarette as if she had no idea what to distract herself with first. It was cute. 

“Nickname, but it’ll do. I can do so much more than a couple a jokes, kid. Playin’ pranks on you humans is just too good a gig ta pass up.” He followed her as she stood, slowly rising and happily hovering beside her. 

The idea of scaring her was an exciting notion. “More fun? Could be. I’m sure yer gonna find out real soon. Just didn’t expect ya to be so…calm. Half expected ya ta run out the door in fear.” He chuckled, placing his hands behind his back. “Ya must be used ta seein’ things like me, hm?” 

* * *

It was clear how bold Beej was to be this close to her… Lydia takes a little bit of a step back to create some distance, gazing at him warily through her lashes. Though she supposed he must be this close to female students often, considering he was just casually hanging out in the girl’s bathroom.

“What’s your real name, then?” Lydia asked, tilting her head to the side and pursing her lips. He still hadn’t asked for hers… Rude. “And I don’t scare easy, I can promise you that. I’m not exactly used to seeing ghosts, but I doubt there’s much you can do to me, Mr. _Phantom of St. Marie’s_.” Her laugh borders on the haughty side and she goes to tap the tip of his nose - fully surprised when her finger actually makes contact with his ruddy, cold flesh. Gasping, she snatches her hand back, eyes wide. 

She could… touch him. 

* * *

He folded his arms, a cocky grin sliding across his face as he looked away from her. “Can’t say, but…” He snapped a finger, a card appearing in her dainty fingers as he peered down at her. “It’s written there. Just don’t say it too many times lest ya suffer the consequences.” He chuckled darkly. It was hard for him to place her. She seemed just like every other girl he had laid eyes on in this school, and yet…

“Don’t scare easy, hm? If ya ain’t used to seein’ ghosts, how would ya know? I’m the first one you’ve encountered. Wouldn’t wanna ruin yer streak.” He chuckled, debating whether or not he was actually going to try to scare her. It was definitely tempting. “I’m so much more than that, doll. A couple of harmless pranks here and there keeps me occupied and away from the _really dangerous stuff, ya know?_” As he spoke, his voice got all dark and growly, happy thoughts of just such events dancing through his mind. 

The tap to the nose pulled him back to reality, his eyes widened about as much as hers did. Not only could she see him, but the warmth that radiated on his nose even long after she removed her finger told him that she could touch him too. A dangerous smile crossed his features as he studied her. “Careful, babes.” He appeared behind her, trailing a cool finger down her side. Fascinated by the warmth and life that echoed from her body. “Don’t tempt whatcha can’t handle. Wouldn’t wanna…go too deep into this, would ya?” 

Suddenly curious about her body in more ways than one, he would definitely need to explore every nook and cranny of this little damsel. 

* * *

The second he disappears from her sight and she feels the freezing press of his touch on her skin, Lydia jerks forward, bursting her way out of the stall and dropping her half-finished cigarette in the process. Her cheeks turn a deep, blossoming red and goosebumps erupt all over her body as she curls in on herself, holding her arms close to her chest.

Well, he’d managed to scare her. 

Lydia grits her teeth. She forces herself to straighten up and face him, annoyed at the fact that she’d reacted so openly, and even more annoyed that he’d had the audacity to touch her so easily. The card he’d given her was clenched so tightly in her fist that she could feel its edges digging into her flesh, and it took some effort to open her shaking fingers, but she eventually smoothed out the harsh creases to read the word written inside. Anything to distract herself, honestly. 

“Bee… Tell….Juice.” Lydia sounded the word shakily, finding it to leave a dusty old taste in her mouth. “Beetlejuice? That’s your name?” 

She didn’t like the implications that the things he’d said had had. Or, more accurately, she didn’t like the way his gravelly, dark tone had sent shivers down her spine and made her cheeks flush, or how his proximity and the words whispered harshly into her ear had made worms wriggle hotly in her tummy. 

“I’d rather you didn’t touch me ever again, Mr. Beetlejuice,” She said, voice steely but still carrying a waver. “I wasn’t tempting anything. And I don’t want to know what the _‘really dangerous stuff’_, is, either.” Using air quotes to accentuate her point, she drops the card and stomps out her cigarette, moving to leave the bathroom. What a creep. 

* * *

Her sudden reaction sent chills down his spine as she yelped in front of him, his grin only growing as she became completely flustered. Oh, he definitely liked that. He ran the finger he touched her with along his tongue, taking in the warmth that still lingered behind. Everything about her. Her life, her warmth, her stature…it was all so intoxicating.

He needed more. 

Hearing his name again almost made him lose it. The way it flowed from her mouth was like music to his ears. “I don’t make promises, babes.” He hovered closer, following her as she began to leave the room. “So, most people would literally kill to be in your position. Got some bullies ta take care of? Parents gettin’ ya down? I can take care of all that no problemo. No sweat. No questions asked. Well…” He placed his fingers to his mouth, thinking harder on his words. “Maybe some questions asked. I get kinda nosey, but still…no judgments. You just say the word and it’s done. By the way…” 

He appeared in front of her after she left the bathroom, a grin crossing his features. “What’s your name, sweetness?” 

* * *

Although she was trying her damned hardest to ignore him, the words he said - or maybe it was his voice? - just managed to worm their way into her ears despite herself. She could get revenge… Or, at the very least, some protection. Absently she rubs at her arm over her ugly school sweater, wincing at the bruises she could feel decorating her skin so thoroughly.

He was too close again, Lydia thinks, as she pushes the bathroom door open and doesn’t hold it. Naively she hoped that he was bound to the bathroom or something so he wouldn’t keep bothering her… And then she barely stifles a shriek when he suddenly appears again, clamping her hand to her mouth and stopping in her tracks. If he was going to stick around, she really needed to train herself to get used to that. 

“Stop that! Beetlejuice, you seriously don’t seem to understand the concept of rejection.” Her voice was a harsh whisper - there were classrooms down this hall - and his face was far too close to hers, close enough to feel the unpleasant chill of his breath on her cheek. Impulsively, Lydia pushes at his shoulders, and then only feels disappointment and unease when he budges back less than an inch. She pulls her hands back in much the same fashion as she did last time, expression shifting from annoyance to slight fear. Maybe she really didn’t know what she was dealing with… 

“M-my name isn’t really any of your business, and I’m not desperate enough to need any help, alright? So just… drop it already. I’m not stupid enough to think you wouldn’t want something in return, Mr. Beetlejuice. ” 

* * *

Beetlejuice noticed her weird movements, her long pause as she debated on what exactly she wanted to do with him. Her sudden yelp sent another chill down his body and her repetitive use of his name was doing things more than he hadn’t expected. It was torture. He just needed more.

“Ah, come on, baby. Just tell me what you want. While no one can see me, I can definitely make people think twice before they mess with you.” A smirk tugged at his face as she tried to push him away with no avail. His voice fell, the dark, gruff undertones coming back as he was careful not to touch her again. At least for now. “You could own this school. I may be used to pullin’ harmless pranks, but you and I? We could burn this school to the ground.” 

Just the thought of it excited something deep down. Even if he was speaking metaphorically, the actual act of burning was an exciting prospect. Certainly wouldn’t have been the first one. 

“Yer right, ‘kay? I do want somethin‘ in return, but it ain’t really that big of a deal. Something that can definitely wait ‘til a later date.” He pointed to himself. “Me? Right now? Nothin’ would please me more than givin’ you the power you deserve. With me in yer corner, the world becomes ours. Think you can face this dumbass school on yer own? Yer more than welcome to, but these kids are ruthless. I just wanna see ya come out on top. Whattaya say, kid?” 

* * *

“What do I say?” Lydia pretended to consider it, and then turned to him, brows furrowed. “I say leave me the hell alone. I don’t need your stupid ghostly powers to help me out, okay, you creep?”

Balling up her fist, she turns on her heel, walking away from him as purposefully as she could manage. Honestly, it was mostly because she was scared of how easily he was drawing her in. Though his voice itself sounded like gravel in a cement mixer, his words weaved around her like silk. The power she deserved… We, we, we. _He_ wanted to see _her_ come out on top. A boring, edgy goth kid like her, and an unknowingly powerful ghost like him… 

Swallowing hard, Lydia presses her hands to her cheeks to try to slow her heart down - God, her skin was hot. She shouldn’t be this easy just for a little attention, a little faith… It was embarrassing and unlike her. 

In her daze, she finds herself walking into her English writing class an hour late instead of just fucking around for the last 30 minutes, and bites her lip as the whole class looks up at her, a couple of them snickering. The teacher reprimands her and Lydia finds her seat, letting her anger settle underneath her skin. She doesn’t even bother getting her book out. 

The rest of the day goes by much the same. Getting pushed around between classes, being completely ignored during classes. When she heads to her usual spot behind the rose garden to have a smoke during canteen dinner, Claire’s waiting for her. With the rest of her friends from the rich kids club, it seemed. 

That goes much the same as those encounters usually do, as well. 

When she’s finally able to stand up again, her stomach’s rolling with full, boiling anger as well as immense pain. There’s only one thing on her mind, and it’s that damn ghost. The small, bruised girl dragged her beaten up body back to the third-floor bathroom, and by the time she gets there the whole school is dark. 

The bathroom’s empty. Everything feels like it’s crashing down. She chokes back a sob and lowers herself to her knees, clutching at her heavily swollen cheek. 

“Beetlejuice..?” 

* * *

Was it something he said? He was sure that would do it.

Beetlejuice folded his arms, watching her curiously as she left him to his own devices. Well, that certainly hadn’t gone over as well as he had expected. At least some semblance of curiosity…more questions…something. She treated him like any teenage boy she might have come into contact with. Maybe she didn’t understand just what he could do. 

He even built her up and just…nothing. 

A soft sigh escaped from his lips as she turned the corner, disappearing from sight. “Well, she’ll be back.” She had to be back. The seeds had been planted in her mind. The next time something happened to her and he was sure it would, he would be the first ghoul to come to mind. 

He waited patiently, time being all a dead man has, he became very good at this activity. In time, his patience was rewarded. The small girl now covered in fresh bruises and aches came crawling back to him, coming back to the same bathroom she had expected him to still be hanging around. She had been right. Beetlejuice had waited for her since the moment she stormed down the hallway. He hovered outside of the door when she finally gave up and made her way back into the hallway. “Well? Change yer mind? Ready ta raise a little hell?” A sickening grin slid across his face as he waited for her response. 

* * *

As soon as Lydia saw him she flinched and then felt relief cooling the raging heat behind her eyes.

She was sure he’d forgotten about her. Childishly, she wipes the tracks from her cheeks as though he hadn’t seen them, and lets the anger rolling in her gut bubble over. 

“Yes. More than anything.” Lydia nodded, fists clenched at her sides. At this point, she didn’t care. If Beetlejuice had some sickly plan for her in exchange for the power he’d promised, she didn’t care. This was her last resort. Heading home or running away wouldn’t solve a single thing. She couldn’t imagine this would, either, but at least it’d be fun. Maybe they really would burn the school down together… Lydia felt herself smile at the thought. 

Claire, waking up to the smell of smoke and panicking, trying desperately to leave the maze of a building, screaming and crying… The idea of her pain is too delicious than she’d care to admit. 

The small girl looks up at the specter expectantly, awaiting further instruction. 

* * *

His grin widened, his arms remaining folded tightly along his chest. It certainly took much longer than he had expected it to for her to crack. She had some balls on her, there was no doubt about that. A strange-looking kid like that was sure to get bullied and judging by the bruises that surrounded her body, he hit the nail right on the head. Well, no more.

“Today’s yer lucky day, kid. This is yer ballgame now.” 

Her smile sent a weird sensation settle in his stomach. Oh, they were gonna have some fun. He could tell this chick had some dark thoughts and he was more than happy to oblige in creating just the kind of havoc that she desired. “Let’s sleep on it. Ya’ve had a big day and those need ta heal up. Starting tomorrow, yer little friends are gonna have a rude awakening. Now,” He paused, moving closer to her as his slick smile remained plastered on his face. “Where’s our room?” 

* * *

“_Our_ room?” Lydia asked, daring to move her face even closer, lips pulled into a pout to stifle her smile. Adrenaline was surging through her tired, battered veins like liquid confidence - she was finally going to be free. Though ideally, they’d get to it immediately, she reminded herself that all good things came to those who wait.

“Who said you were staying with me?” Though her tone is somewhat disgusted, her heart thrums in her chest. Playfully, she tilts her head to the side and takes a step back, brushing some dirt off of her severely torn tights. 

“I’m in the corner room, floor 3 of the girl’s dorms. Buuut that information shouldn’t have any value to you. What are you going to do, watch me sleep?” 

* * *

He scoffed at her reaction. “What? Yer expectin‘ me ta do all this work for absolutely nothin’? Ya know, some kids would be grateful and least thank a ghoul for offerin’ their unlimited power to them. Could at least offer me a place ta sleep.”

He stretched, pulling his head from one side to the other as it creaked with a nasty _pop_. “I don’t really sleep. I mean, I can, but havin’ at least a room ta come home to every day sure would be nice. Keep me out of tha bathroom fer once.” He wasn’t sure if the sob story was working as she was rather difficult to read. Still, he tried. 

“Watch ya sleep? Ya think I’m some kind of pervert? I can entertain myself while you rest, thank you very much.” Still, now that he knew exactly where her room was, it wasn’t exactly like she could stop him. He was a ghost and she was just a little girl. What exactly was she gonna do? 

* * *

“You said that my payment could wait until a later date,” Lydia winced at the sound of his bones cracking. She bit her lip, heaving a sigh. “But thank you, I suppose. Though I’ve yet to see anything from you.”

She begins to walk down the corridor, starting the slight trek to the dorms at a slow pace. Each step disturbed the awful bruise blossoming on her stomach and hip, but she tried her hardest not to show it, hands clasped daintily behind her back. “You just contradicted yourself, Beetlejuice,” Lydia breaths out a laugh, shaking her head. “Of course I think you’re a pervert. You hang out in the girl’s bathroom of a Catholic school. I bet you even have a uniform fetish.” Not like it was uncommon. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter, though. As long as you don’t touch me, I don’t care what you do.” 

* * *

“Doesn’t mean it hurts ta get ta know one another. Or…at least me get ta know you a little better.” He grinned, eyeing her warily as she began the walk towards what he assumed was her room.

He hovered along behind her, the smile never disappearing from his face. “Ain’t like I got a room here with my name on it. I gotta make due somehow.” He snickered. It was true, he had spent a decent amount of time in that bathroom in particular, but there weren’t many other places to hang around. Quietly overhearing the gossip had been a time he had looked forward to every day in a strange way. “Well…I can’t say that I don’t. You girls sure do fill them out nice…” He stopped following her, taking in the view of her walk. She was strange, that was for sure, but he wouldn’t deny that she had a certain swagger about her that he definitely liked. 

“I ain’t makin’ promises.” 

* * *

“_Gross._” Lydia grimaced at the prospect of him watching the girls go to the bathroom every day, drooling and sweating over their uniforms and curves. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t make her a little self-conscious. Lydia had never really been all that voluptuous or ‘sexy’. She was flat as a board, with a tiny torso and long, spindly little legs. It had always been a point of contention - when she was younger she’d relied on the fact that she would one day ‘flower into a beautiful young lady’ like her mama had always said, but that had clearly just… never happened. She shakes her head, trying to clear it of those thoughts, and then realizes her phantom is no longer following behind her.

“Are you - Oh my god. Stop checking me out!” She turned around, folding her arms across her chest, her grimace growing into a scowl of disgust. “You’re incorrigible. Why don’t you have anywhere? What the hell are you doing here? Did you die here for perving on students?” Lydia takes a step towards him to punctuate each question, staring up at him right in the face. 

* * *

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he followed after her, only to have her turn around and come back at him. He shrugged, a playful smile crossing his features. “Yer cute, why shouldn’t I?” She had this mysterious quality to her that he really just wanted to tear to shreds.

“I’m stuck here. That’s all I know. Been here too long to really remember why I was put here to begin with. Ain’t really that big of a thing. Ya that curious?” Running a finger along his chin, he peered down at her curiously. She certainly was poking for information, either that or she was trying to take a few jabs at him that just weren’t connecting at all. “I didn’t die here. Just cursed to stay here. Yer gonna help me get out, but we’ll come back to that.” He hovered ahead of her, knowing exactly where her room was. He had wandered this school more times than he cared to admit, memorizing every little crevice. It became the home he never wanted and one day he’d get rid of it once and for all. “What about you, pipsqueak? What’s yer story?” 

* * *

That was her payment? Helping him break his curse? It sounded awfully like the plot of some kind of kooky indie romcom. Lydia busied herself with these ideas instead of the obvious; he’d just called her cute, and her heart rate had picked up a million miles a second.

Almost distracting herself too much, she nearly misses him starting forward and has to skip a little to follow. He probably knew where he was going and it saved her the mental energy… she was beginning to struggle to ignore every muscle in her body threatening to give out. Everything had to be so needlessly far apart in this godforsaken school. 

“Sounds shameful,” Lydia sighed, trying to read Beetlejuice’s face. “Can’t even remember the reason for such arduous punishment? Either you’re lying, or you’re as stupid as you look.” 

They pass the threshold of the dormitory building, and Lydia lowers her voice and visibly stiffens up, mentally preparing herself for the slavery that is walking up three flights of goddamn stairs. 

“And if you want to learn anything about me, Beetlejuice, you should ask a more specific question. Though, again, not like it’s any of your damn business.” She offered him a pointed look, eyebrows raised and lips pursed. Her voice is far too quiet of a whisper to sound like it carries any real threat though. 

* * *

He shrugged. “Been dead a long time, kid. Brain ain’t what it used to be. Also been here longer than I can even remember, so there’s really no telling. After a millennium or two, you stop keeping track.”

He had noticed her kind of struggling and by the time the two of them reached the stairs, he had given up on pretending not to notice. “Let’s start with…” Scooping her tiny body in his arms, he slowly made his way up the stairs. “Who the hell is it that we’re takin’ care of first and why the hell she’s doin’ shit like this to ya.” 

* * *

Maybe this whole ‘punishment’ thing wasn’t his first rodeo. What he’d said sounded realistic enough - two millennia? That’s an insane amount of time, incomprehensible, even. Was this the cast fate for all of the dead? If so, why hadn’t she seen more? 105 people died every minute, and she’d only ever seen one lousy ghost? She definitely believed him on that notion, but he had to be some kind of special ghost… Not human, or died a special way or something. After all, why hadn’t she ever seen her mother?

“Do you not re-” And then he suddenly sweeps her up, and Lydia squeaks out a shriek before she can clamp her hand to her mouth. God, he really had to do all this shit without any warning? With her other hand balled weakly into a fist, she thuds it against his chest with little strength, squirming and scowling up at him. 

“I said not to touch me!! Are you kidding? You’re so insufferable! God, I can’t believe I agreed to put up with you..” Her voice starts out like a whisper-shouted hiss, and then gradually gets calmer until she just sounds frustrated. She folded her arms as she settled into his, sighing angrily through her nose. He was helping, after all, and if this was going to happen often, she might as well get used to it. 

“Claire,” Lydia responded, looking away from Beetlejuice’s face. “She’s got the richest parents and the blondest hair. Everyone in class has bought into her schtick besides me, so I get shit for it. Her and her like 5 boyfriends… Including upperclassmen…” She rolled her eyes. “They always find some reason or another to fuck with me. And the teachers don’t give a shit. I’m pretty sure one or two of them hate me enough to ask her about it.” 

Arriving at the third-floor landing, Lydia looks at him expectantly, shuffling a little to get into a good position to get down from. “You can put me down now.” 

* * *

The squeak that suddenly erupted from her sent a chill down his spine. He grinned moving his face a bit closer to her as she weakly tapped him. “Aww, come on, baby. Yer obviously hurt. Just wanted ta help ya. That so wrong?”

He held her close against his chest, the warmth from her body spreading along his skin. She just felt so damn good. How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself when she was standing there all warm and full of life… 

The very thought of it caused him to salivate. _More._

He quietly listened as she explained her main problem, excitement building as he thought about all the things he could do to help his new little friend. “Ehhhh, girls yer age tend ta lash out when they’re jealous. As fer yer teachers. They’re just idiots. We can handle all that no problem.” 

He chuckled darkly as they finally reached the third floor. “Alright, alright. Geez.” He set her down gently, immediately raising his hands and wiggling his fingers innocently. 

* * *

“Yeah, I… thanks.”

Lydia stepped down from his arms as daintily as she can, wincing at the weight back on her feet. It was better than relying on someone just to move about, though. Especially him… The proximity made her so nervous. Leaning down, she takes off her shoes and then pushes the creaky door open as quietly as she can, tip-toeing down the hallway. 

Logically she would’ve been quieter in Beej’s arms, but she doesn’t entertain the thought, whispering to him instead. 

“Jealous, though? _Her_? I have nothing for her to be jealous of.” Her feet pad gently against the hardwood floor, knees wobbling in the cold air of the old building. Even though he was stone dead, anything was better than the empty air. Lydia finds herself clutching her arm until she makes it to her door, and she rolls her eyes at the new ‘kill yourself’ scrawled into the wood. 

“Home sweet home…” She mumbled, pushing the door open and holding it for him. 

* * *

She seemed to be favoring one of her legs pretty heavily as he set her back down on the ground. He made sure to stick close in case he needed to grab hold of her again. He chuckled at her attempt to be quiet. He could have just carried her to the room, but after she freaked about touching her, he didn’t want to push it.

“Nothin’? Ya got it all, babes. I’ve seen most of the kids that come tramplin’ down these hallways and yer definitely the cutest. Ain’t none of these girls have yer spunk.” Her rambunctious attitude was probably the most entertaining of the personalities he had seen. 

He frowned at the words scrawled on the door, waving a hand over the words, causing it to disappear. “Won’t gotta worry ‘bout all that anymore. Kids these days just don’t understand how ta deal with bein’ weak.” 

* * *

_Got it all_… There it is again, the unbridled thud of her heart racing feverishly in her chest. He even got rid of the writing on her door… Lydia bit her lip, closing the door behind them after he comes in. Maybe she was wrong about him, or too quick to assume. Really, besides being perverted and crude, he’d been nothing but nice to her. Never once insulting her or threatening her… She decided to… give him a tentative chance, relaxing her shoulders slightly with a sniffle. Of course, he could just be putting it all on for her.

Chucking her shoes down by the door, Lydia flops onto her bed, sighing in relief as the cold sheets touched her aching skin. This particular corner room was the smallest one in the whole of the female dorms. It had space for her bed (which was more or less flush against her back and side walls) and a single metal bar that acted as a clothing rack, as well as a tiny sink and a mirror that she’d covered with a pair of striped socks. 

Her suitcase was shoved underneath her bed, and the “desk” that she had was just a wooden plank on hinges that were attached to the wall. 

“Good thing I have so much power,” she laughed humourlessly, pushing herself up to her elbows to look at him. “And thanks. Lovely to know I’m ‘spunky’, but I’ve already agreed to your little deal, so there’s no need to butter me up.” 

Although self-conscious, she really can’t get into her pajamas without undressing, so she starts to pull off her ruined tights, trying to be careful with what she was touching. Her knee was swollen something awful. 

“Anyway, this is why you staying here isn’t such a great idea, Beej,” She gestured briefly to her tiny room, fingers brushing the walls on either side of her. “There’s barely any space for me in here. Where are you supposed to stay?” 

* * *

The room was…nice. Albeit a bit small, even for her. There was hardly any furniture in it, but even that seemed to take up most of the room in the actual space. It was hardly decorated he was sure because she was too afraid to express herself with the obvious bullying going on, but he would soon take care of that. Beetlejuice was positive that with a little bit of confidence, she was going to practically run this school. No questions asked.

He didn’t look at her, curious to get to know more about her by peeking around her room rather than actually asking any questions. He had known pretty much all he needed to know, but what was the harm of learning more? “Ain’t no butterin’ up needed. You need me, I need you. I ain’t goin’ nowhere. Statin’ the obvious, babes.” 

He chuckled, his eyes connecting with hers as he watched her struggle to remove her clothes. “Yeah, well…” With a snap of his finger, she was placed into her pajamas. Easily solving both of her problems. He appeared next to her, sprawling out on the bed. “Sharing a bed wouldn’t be so bad. I’m a ghost. I won’t take up that much room.” He barely fit on her bed, but he was determined to make this work. With him taking up much of the bed, he grabbed hold of her arm, placing her on top of his body where she easily sat. “There. Basically yer bed now.” 

* * *

“Not going anywhere…” Lydia repeats under her breath, despite herself. Unlike everyone else in her life, it seemed. Maybe he would actually stick around?

And then her thoughts are shattered when she’s just instantly in her pajamas - a silk button-up she’d stolen from her dad out of spite and a pair of shorts - and she gasps out a squeak again when she’s suddenly just hoisted on top of him. Lydia sits there for a moment, not saying anything, just processing. His cool, calloused hand was still holding her arm. 

“Did you just,” she started, cutting herself off as she removed her hands from his chest to cover her face. Her cheeks are burning. He’s soft beneath her, like a good pillow would be, but there’s no way she’d just… sleep on him. Right. Right? An intrusive thought bubbled into her head - at least she wouldn’t have to worry about her pillow ever getting too hot. 

“I don’t even...I said not to touch me… and you just…” There was nowhere to escape. She doesn’t even think she wants to. He was so close to her, and she was insanely close to him. Swallowing thickly, she peeks at him through her fingertips. 

“Aren’t you … uncomfortable, sleeping in that?” 

* * *

The warmth from her body spread throughout his body, a soft smile crossing his face. He didn’t really need to sleep, but with each passing moment, he found himself growing more and more interested her story. Plus, her reactions to just about everything he did was priceless. He couldn’t help but continue to press her. It only got better as her face reddened and she covered it in embarrassment.

“I told ya. I don’t deal with rules, so yer just gonna have ta get used ta that, kiddo. And I don’t do promises. Said I’d try and I did.” Despite the fact he’d hardly kept his hands off of her since they met. 

“I’m dead, babes. I don’t sleep and I’m always uncomfortable. I don’t mind. Are ya not comfy? Can move ya somewhere else if ya want.” It seemed so natural talking to her. Like they had known each other for a long time. 

* * *

His voice was so… deep, and kind. The rumble in his chest feels nice against her skin. It was comforting, even. Lydia giggles softly at his comment. At least he tried. Right? That was all she could really ask for.

That’s what her mama used to say… Feeling a little more comfortable and a little safer, she scoots down a tiny bit, laying so that her torso is flat against his. She fits easily there, like it’s somewhere she’s supposed to be. Lydia also tries to ignore how exposed she feels, legs spread either side of his stomach and shirt hanging loosely off of her shoulders. If she leaned up, he’d be able to see right down her chest, though she pays no mind. There really wasn’t anything to look at and she refused to believe it despite what he’d said earlier. Tilting her head to one side gently, she looks up him as she talks. 

“No, I’m comfy. Thanks, Beetlejuice…” A realization hit her as she watched him. “My name’s Lydia, by the way. Lydia Deetz. It was on a little plaque on my door but… Well, it’s not hard to assume.” 

She paused, gathering herself and looking away - and then looks him in the eyes, biting her lip before speaking. “I know you don’t do promises, and we just met today.. can you promise me one thing?” Her heart thuds at her vulnerability, but she had to ask. Even so early, she had to make sure. 

* * *

Lydia.

A cute name for a cute girl. She was so tiny against him, his body becoming a massive pillow for her to lay on. She fit easily on his chest, scooting down as she found a more comfortable position on him. Running a finger along her skin, he continued his curious exploration of her body. Curious to find out if all crevices of her body were as warm as her arms were. 

“Lydia, hm? I like it. It suits you. Was a little busy gettin’ rid of the scratches on yer door ta see it.” He chuckled softly, still upset that someone would even have the balls to do something like that. Did the teachers not even bother keeping an eye on their students? Did ‘destruction of property’ mean nothing to them? Not that he could say anything. 

“I can try, I guess. ’m not much of a promise keeper.” 

* * *

“Please don’t leave. Even after you’re freed or whatever, I… Just. God, it’s so stupid…” This wasn’t supposed to be so hard. Tears held themselves hot and heavy behind her eyes, and she presses her face into her arm, hiding it as a sob rises in her throat.  


“My mom died. And my dad sent me here, instead of giving a shit.”

She shivered under his touch, unsure if it was because of his cold flesh or how his attention made her feel. 

“No one cares about me. I’m invisible. So, I… It’d be nice if you stuck around.” Lydia laughed awkwardly, hardly wiping her eyes, flopping back onto his stomach. She reached for the covers pushed up against the wall and pulls them over her back, snuggling up in them on top of him. 

“F-forget it.” 

* * *

His face fell as she begged him to stay and told him about the darker portions of her life. She didn’t want him to leave? He was pretty sure she didn’t like him and he had done nothing but push her further away from him. He was a poltergeist after all. He’d been nice, but she seemed smart enough to know he had some ulterior motive deep down. Then she started backtracking, a soft sigh escaping him as a smile returned to his face.

“Hey,” he cupped her cheek, running a cold thumb over her tiny cheeks. “Ain’t like I got nowhere ta go. Yer the only one here who can see or touch me. Pretty sure yer stuck with me.” Not to mention, she still had her end of the deal that she had no idea about. Which, if she wanted him to stick around, it seemed it would benefit her as well. 

“Yer not invisible anymore. My job now is ta make you seen. Startin’ tomorrow, we’ll make sure of that.” He easily wiped the tears from her eyes, his hands overtaking much of her face as he ensured they wouldn’t fall. “Ya got me now, got it? We’re a team.” 

* * *

Not to be dramatic, but having someone just listen to Lydia had been so surprisingly therapeutic that the reminder of revenge tomorrow was almost a surprise. Beej’s confirmation that he was going to stick around, too - that she was stuck with him, even - it had felt like the cool rush of a cold shower on a sweltering summer’s day. Like relief in a bottle. She felt like an idiot for spilling her guts to him so easily for sure, but having someone listen to her, to actually seem to care about her after months of severely lacking that kind of interaction… It was almost overwhelming. Though she hoped he wasn’t freaked by her easy attachment and clear abandonment issues…

Cheeks smooshed between his palms, Lydia gives him a watery smile, nodding sleepily. 

“Yeah…” She sniffled, putting her hands over his. Her voice was getting slow, words softer and spilling into each other. “We’re a team.. Let’s fuck this school’s shit up tomorrow!” 

Her head jerks forward, eyes drooping as she struggles to stay awake - her head jerks and snaps up twice before she falls asleep, hands slipping down as she fell forward like jelly. The only thing keeping her up were Beej’s hands on her cheeks as her breathing steadily evened out.

* * *

Image credit: Industrialplant

* * *


	2. Invisible No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my RP partner decided to ditch this idea, but I love the concept and plot so much I'm going to continue it on my own. There's a break at some point and that's where the official switch happens. Just wanted to give you a heads up! Hope you enjoy it!

As a poltergeist, Beetlejuice didn't need to sleep. He had a handful of times due to boredom, but it was never necessary. This fact allowed him to spend the night watching over the little human he had met the day before.

She seemed rather comfortable on his chest, her soft breathing only stirring once or twice until she shifted in a more comfortable position. He hadn't spent this much time with a human since he died and he was beyond fascinated. He hadn't expected to enjoy being around her, excited to see where this was going to lead. Excited to see where all her spunk and this newfound power would play out in the coming days. 

He hardly moved in the night, the rigor mortis setting in the longer he lay still. He didn't want to disturb her. It wasn't until he started hearing kids talking and getting ready for class outside of her door did he think to stir her. 

"Hey kid, it's time ta get up." He grinned, running a hand along her arm to try to wake her up gently. "It's showtime, babes." 

* * *

Not that she planned to admit it to anyone, but that had been the first full night's sleep where Lydia hadn't woken up from a bad dream since her mother had died. Despite being a teenager, sleep hadn't ever come easy to her - and even if it did, her dreams were riddled with awful nightmares, mostly about her mother and father.

Maybe it was the company, maybe it was his soft, large tummy that she'd been able to easily curl up on, but she'd slept better that night than any other she could recall. Therefore, waking up to a rough hand sliding across her skin and the newly familiar voice of her ghost friend was a little startling, but she opened her eyes with a sleepy smile, waggling her fingers in a wave and sitting up. The idea to curl back up and ask for 'five more minutes' was far too tempting than she cared to admit. 

"G' morning, Beej," She yawned, stretching her arms upwards and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Finally, she looks down at him and presses her finger to the tip of his nose with a snort. Lydia wasn't a morning person, but the promise of revenge and absence of the usual morning loneliness she typically felt had left her feeling cheery for once. 

"You sleep ok?" Oh, yeah, ghosts don't sleep. "Or, um, I mean - were you okay last night with me sleeping on you?" Lydia suddenly becomes conscious of her disheveled state - her hair was a mess, sticking to her cheeks and forehead, and her pajama shirt was slipping off her shoulders with only a few buttons still done. She blushes softly and slides herself off of him and onto the bed, then down onto the floor, and then falls to her ass at the weight on her knee. It hadn't gotten much better overnight, it seems. Lydia grits her teeth as she uses the wall to help herself up. 

"That was classy," She mumbled to herself, making her way over to her sink and starting the faucet running, beginning to brush her teeth. 

"So we're gonna fuck some shit up today, huh?" 

* * *

“Mornin’, sleepyhead.” He was quite enjoying the view that had presented itself to him. She had been slowly working her way around for a good peek down the ol’ shirt since she got really comfortable. Now, it seemed all his waiting had paid off. Or at least it did for a moment before she slid off his large form.

Once she was off, he sat up, rubbing harshly at his neck. “Yeh, I’m good. Usual being dead stuff. Nothin’ that has ta do with you. Body gets used ta bein’ still and gets reminded of just how dead I am. Besides that, fit as a fiddle!” He chuckled softly as she fell, easily picking her back up and slipping his arms around her waist. Nuzzling against her cheek, he grinned. “May wanna be careful. Dun wanna spend the whole day with me carryin’ ya ‘round do ya? Not that I mind.” He was still able to feel her. The warmth that reminded him of just how alive she is was enough to him to crave to have her body wrapped around him forever. She didn’t like to be touched it seemed, but she had spent the entire night wrapped against herself on his stomach like a cat. 

He couldn’t help it. He probably could have kept his hands to himself, but the very feeling of her only caused him to crave more. Like each touch only made the hole inside himself grow deeper with each touch, desperate and hopeful that each caress would finally fill it. He needed more. Curious to see just how alive she could make him feel. He allowed her to slip outside of his arms, going to take care of herself before the day started. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes with a proud smile. “Fuck, yeah. Got anything specific fer me ta watch out for other than this Claire bitch? Any special requests? Can do pretty much anything, doll.” 

* * *

Now that she’d fallen asleep on him once, it seemed like her body was fair game, huh? When she slips out of his arms she’s flustered, cheeks a harsh red in contrast with her pale skin. The idea of being carried by him all day was far more attractive than she cared to think about, knees a little weak at the thought. Her cheek felt all tickly from the scratch of his ever-present stubble, and she itches it absently as she brushes her teeth.

Spitting out her toothpaste and rinsing her mouth, she pulls the socks off her mirror and washes her face. God, was that what her eyes looked like after a good night’s sleep? The usual pallid complexion of her cheeks were instead pink, and the typically bruised circles under her eyes were light. Odd how a dead person could make her feel so alive. 

“It’s not like I fell on my ass on purpose, Beej,” Lydia smiles wryly, brushing her hair back into place. “And to be honest, I have no idea. I had this vision of Claire burning in a fire, crying over all of her Gucci bags as they melted, but I just really want everyone to.... _suffer_, y’know? Can you do good, classic old suffering? Oh - what about a SAW game kinda situation? Like... Used needle pits and ripping out your own fingernails? I wanna hear ‘em scream.” 

* * *

He shrugged, grinning at her slyly. “Still dun mind carryin’ ya. Bet that would really scare some people.” The thought of Lydia hovering down the hall, not being able to see that she was being carried, scaring the living shit out of everyone she passed did seem like a good possibility.

He felt a sickening shiver run down his body as she listed off exactly what she wanted him to do to Claire. Licking his lips in excitement, he couldn’t wait to get started. He clutched his long-dead heart, his theatrical nature finally getting the better of him. “Oh, I’m def’ly fallin’ fer ya, kid. No doubt about that.” He chuckled darkly. Beetlejuice had somehow hit the motherlode. This girl that had been the first one to see him in centuries was not only okay with him going ham on her classmates but had all these dark thoughts crammed in that sweet little head of hers. He wasn’t going to last if she kept this up. 

Folding his arms, he hummed thoughtfully. This was gonna be good and he was going to have to bring his A-game to impress his new little human friend. “Classic suffering, I can do. Those games would prolly require a lot more plannin’, but I’m sure we can cook somethin’ up.” He paused for a moment, his voice slowly becoming dark. The gravelly timbre of his voice echoed as he got more and more excited about what the day would hold. “Screaming...no problem. By the time I’m done with ‘em, they’ll be beggin’ fer mercy.” 

* * *

Lydia purses her lips, considering how wild she’d look lounging in his invisible arms, floating in midair - and then giggles at the idea of him holding her under her arms or by the scruff of her neck like a sour cat.

“That actually sounds fun,” She chirped, smiling a genuine smile, and then her heart skips a beat when he says he’s falling for her. She whips around to look at him, eyes wide - and that laugh, too... God help her - and decides that he must be joking, or at least saying it without meaning it in that way. Shaking the thoughts from her head and listening to him talk, she fetched a fresh pair of underwear from the trunk under her bed and picks up her uniform from where it had fallen on the floor, speaking as she undoes the rest of the buttons on her sleep shirt. 

“That sounds _really_ good...” Lydia bites her lip, feeling those words in that voice surround her like a hot, dusty wind. Warmth pools in her stomach and she breathes in sharply, clutching at the silk of her shirt. _Begging for mercy_... Could he save that part for her-? No. She shakes her head again, getting on with the task at hand. “S-so anyway, did you want to start with Claire, or just go off the rails? I was thinking about doing it sort of one by one, since there are a couple of innocents that I don’t really want to hurt,” Namely, one specific teacher and about a handful of students, “Like start with Leo, and then Aidan, and then Kayleigh, y’know? Make people worry about them when they disappear or have to take the day off.” 

She took off her shirt, holding it to her chest. “And turn around you perv, I’m getting dressed.” He’d probably do the magic thing like last night, but she wanted to wear those socks, and it felt weird to think he’d know exactly how she was dressed, right down to the underwear. 

* * *

His sudden confession had obviously caught her off guard. Those wide eyes staring directly at him like a deer in the headlights. He did nothing but smile, a dark and satisfying grin sliding easily across his face as he watched her get ready with curiosity. He could see how much excitement she was getting out of this. Her body shaking as he spoke, his nasty promises getting the better of both of them without warning.

“That’s up ta you, kid. I can do pretty much anything ya want. Been doin’ what I want fer so long, havin’ someone pullin’ my chain may not be so bad.” Not to mention what it was doing to him. He had done nothing but harmless pranks over the past couple of centuries, inflicting some real fear on some teachers and their students with this little one behind the scenes was more than he could handle. “I like the way ya think.” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle, turning around as he continued to work out the kinks in his neck. “Alright, alright. Yer the boss.” 

* * *

Him actually listening to her is a surprise, but Lydia takes it in stride, smiling and dropping the shirt and then her shorts to the floor. She gets changed relatively quickly, tying a black ribbon around her neck in place of the ugly school tie and pulling those socks on up to her thighs, and then pulls on her huge sweater to top it off.

Feeling bold, Lydia jumps onto the bed behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. All of his compliments had really been working their way into her head... For once, she felt confident. 

“That rigor mortis not working itself out, huh?” She mumbled, putting her warm hands over his skin and beginning to work her fingers into the back of his neck. It really was stiff... she grimaces. Was this what it was like when you die? It seemed like getting right up close to him was the only way she could really get the kind of leverage she felt she needed, and she pressed her body flush up against his back, kneeling on the mattress. 

“I wanna get Leo first, by the way. He has track first thing today. He spat in my eye and stole my cigarettes last night.” 

* * *

He continued rubbing, doing his best for once to give her some sort of privacy until her warm hands met his neck. He purred as she touched him. While she was barely able to actually do anything with the knots, the very warmth of her hands did wonders. “Yeah well...I’m pretty much cursed with that fer eternity. I ain’t got much of a choice.” He chuckled as she continued to work her body against him, with no hope of actually hitting the right spot. He didn’t mind her trying. The warmth alone made him feel like he was dying all over again.

He felt at peace. 

So much so that he had hardly even heard what she said. It took a minute to get himself back out of the weird lull she had put him in as she pushed her chest up against his back. “Hm? O-oh yeh. We’ll get ‘em, babes. Don’t you worry. Make it so that bastard ain’t got no legs to stand on, let alone run.” The very idea of taking away something that was important to the little rat sent a pleasing feeling throughout his body. 

* * *

Was he... Purring at her touch? Though taken aback, Lydia doesn’t stop, kneading his neck with almost all the might she could muster with her fingers. Nothing was changing, but by his reaction it seemed like he was enjoying it, at least... Enough to daydream, it seemed. She laughed gently at his softness, making a mental note to do this again sometime.

God, she was making mental notes... “This’ll _never_ go away? That … Really sucks, Beej...” On impulse, she kisses the back of his neck - and then catches herself, scooting backwards quickly, embarrassed, and carefully standing, wobbling a little on her knee. The clock above her bed read 8:22 AM... Breakfast was just finishing up, so Leo would be heading to track soon. 

“Are you going to rip his legs off?” Lydia chirps, unable to hide the excitement in her voice, bouncing on her heels. “I don’t know if I want them to _die_ just yet. Maybe once they’re all scared shitless, we can burn the school down and see if any of them survive?” 

* * *

“Nah, everybody’s got their issues. Bein’ hung usually has this drawback. Whole body’s just gonna be stiff forever, ain’t no big deal. Only really bothers me when I’m still.” He shrugged, sharing how exactly he died without a second thought or worry about how it may affect his little friend. It was matter-of-fact and it really didn’t seem like that big of a deal to him. ‘How’d you die?’ was as easy a question to answer as ‘What’s your name?’ though due to obvious reasons, he had trouble answering that question. It was an obvious answer. Simple as batting an eye.

The kiss didn’t really bother him, if nothing else causing a small smile to form on his face as he was doted on. What did startle him was her quick retreat off of the bed. He chuckled, peering up at her. “Ya doin’ alright, small fry?” 

Rip his legs off...it was tempting. Ripping someone’s legs off for stealing her cigarettes seemed like a decent enough punishment. “Not like that, but I like the way ya think. I can make em unusable. Make it so that he can’t ever run his precious track again, but he’ll def’ly be alive. Ya know...” He waggled his eyebrows, popping his neck one last time as a sick grin spread across his features. “Unless ya want me to.” 

* * *

Oh.

Lydia's excitement dies, and she stills, processing his words. He... died by hanging? And judging by how he acted, how he dressed, how he looked... It wasn't a time period thing. Lydia could only assume it was his own doing. 

Suicide. Something she'd considered so many times, finding herself standing at the edge of high places, staring out into the roads on highways... If he hadn't been there for her to turn to last night, her first stop would've probably been the roof. 

She scratched the back of her head, and fiddled with her ribbon, and then looks down at her feet and doesn't look up. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Fine." She nods curtly in response, biting her lip. "I don't want you to kill him. Let's go. You know where the locker room is, right?" 

Lydia doesn't wait for an answer, instead just turning on her heel, toeing on her boots and opening the door. 

* * *

He could feel the mood in the room shift. Shit. Maybe it was too early to be sharing all the gloomy details of his demise. _Fine._ Even he could tell she didn’t mean that. He didn’t press her on it. If there was something that was actually bothering her, he was sure that she would come to him about it. Lydia seemed pretty open with him despite how little time they had actually spent together. Regardless of her actual feelings about him, he had been able to weasel in somehow.

“More fun not ta kill ‘em anyway. Better ta make ‘em feel so bad they wished they were dead. Trust me.” 

By spitting in her eye and stealing her cigarettes, Leo had become their first victim. Beetlejuice would make sure that the kid never messed with Lydia ever again, easily stealing one of the most important sports in his life. He’d be nothing after this. He was sure of it. 

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he smiled down at her peering over her shoulder. “Ya ready? Shouldn’t be too hard ta get there before him.” 

With her approval, the two of them suddenly appeared outside of the locker room. “Ya gonna wanna watch?” They could go full theatrics with this, the nastier and more fun the better. 

* * *

“Mhm,” Was all she’d said when he’d asked if she was ready - though she had little to no idea what he really meant - and then she’d nearly tumbled over when suddenly they were right outside the locker room door. That was quite possibly the weirdest shit that Lydia had ever experienced, though that title seemed to be topping itself with every passing second the more and more she hung out with Mr. Juice.

“Of course I want to watch,” She snorts, a little more back in the mood for it all, the sound of chatter from the cafeteria just reaching their hall. “And besides, shouldn’t I start it off? Make it clear that I'm the cause of his pain? Or do you think you can handle that..? It's not like he can see you." 

She thinks for a moment. Her eyes light up with mischief, lips curling into a devilish smile. "You think you could possess me, maybe? That'd be _really_ funny." And then she thinks of the repercussions. "Or, maybe not. I just say hi and you break his legs over and over as I stand over his crying, whimpering body. That'd be funny, too." 

* * *

All of her ideas were absolutely delicious. He almost lost himself in all the possibilities of how this could play out. “’ Course I think you can handle it. Just didn’t know how you wanted this to play out exactly.” He shrugged. He was more than happy to allow her to take the reigns in all this. It was her revenge after all.

“Possession is easy. Pff anything is easy.” Just hearing her talking about this was already sending him over the edge. The fact that she was so willing to do nasty things and allow him to torture people just for the fun of it. Just for stealing her cigarettes was getting him excited in more ways than one. God, it was so _hot_. 

Running his fingers along her waist, he grinned darkly. If they were gonna do this, he wanted to make sure she had no qualms about it. She needed to be absolute in what she wanted. He needed this. He needed her to say it. “This is yer show, doll. Tell me what you want and we’ll get in there and start the show.” 

* * *

_Possession is easy_... Lydia bites her lip, deep in thought, the touch at her hip making her shiver with delight. There were so many options, so many paths to take. And she could try each one if she so pleased, there were a good number of students in this school.

"He should be in early," She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts and spinning her plan to notice the whole nature of Beej's excitement, but either way her leg was shaking with it, too, belly rolling with warmth. "So I can go in there and ask for my cigarettes... Or you can just possess me right now and fuck him up to all hell." Lydia swallows thickly at the thought, pressing her thighs together subconsciously. Why was that idea so sexy? Wasn't possession supposed to be scary? 

"Yeah, I like that plan better. I wanna see what you can do, Beetlejuice." She mirrors his wicked grin (or, tries her best to, there was no way she'd be able to imitate something that made her feel so weak in the knees) and takes the hand at her waist in hers. 

"Showtime?" 

* * *

Gripping at her waist now, he leaned down next to her so that his face was beside hers. He could feel the way she shook beneath his touch which only made him grip hold of her tighter. She was so cute. It was evident how hard she tried, but she really was genuinely excited. Which didn't help matters.

He lowered his voice, basically whispering in her ear as he heard movement on the other side of the door. "Imma letcha start it off. I'll be right behind ya and then we'll take him by surprise." The grin she gave him was sexy as hell, only causing his own to spread further. "Leo will pay fer what he did ta ya. After this, people are gonna know who you fuckin' are. Get in there and let's kick some ass." 

At that, Beetlejuice disappeared, quietly taking a backseat as she began the game. 

* * *

This man really had no sense of boundaries - or he did and he was doing this on purpose. She had slept on him last night, and yet his face being so close to hers still made her tense up, shivers rocketing down her spine as she held her breath. Was having this effect on people an everyday thing for him? Though she guessed not, considering he hadn’t spoken to anyone in over a millennia... Shit.

It felt like a dark, dirty secret was being hissed into her ear as he spoke - his cold, dead breath on her ear making her skin pebble into goosebumps all over, thighs squeezed together and tummy so hot while her skin was so achingly cold - and then he just. Disappeared. 

It felt like when something was being thrown at her and she’d close her eyes, but something had stopped it before it hit. The weight at her waist was gone, and the sounds of the school quickly fade back into her ears: the chatter from the cafeteria, the rustling sounds from behind the locker room door, the wind whistling behind the ancient windows. Lydia takes a step back and tucks her hair behind her ear, eyes wide and heart thudding crazily in her chest. His absence didn’t make her worry too much - he was a ghost, after all, but it had been so sudden that when she went to take a breath, she didn’t realize she was already holding one. 

She takes a moment to steady herself. God, was he an asshole... He was supposed to be helping her, not making her feel like there were a million bugs crawling in her stomach. After reminding herself of the task at hand and what she had to do, she takes a deep breath, puts on a steely resolve and remembers how it felt to have him spit in her eye, face leering down at her as she bled onto the garden paving stones. 

She pushes open the door. It creaks loudly, and she hears his voice from behind the third row of lockers. 

“Aidan? That you?” 

Carefully placing her steps, she rounds the corner to see him there, half-dressed in his track t-shirt and boxers. He looked confused, and then smug, eyebrows raised. “Wooow, what’re you doing here, you little emo freak? You gonna put a curse on me or something? Here to get your cigs back, you fucking slut?” Leo turns to face her fully, arms folded across his chest. Her fists clenched. “Y’know what, I’ll cut you a deal.” He takes a step forward, leering at her. “If you get on your knees and suck me off, I’ll give ‘em back to you, howzat sound?” 

Rage bubbles up in Lydia’s chest as she took a step forward, looking up at him with the best scary face she could manage. Then she puts her hands on his shoulders and raises her knee as hard as she can, wincing when it connects with the soft flesh of his crotch. 

* * *

She staggered forward, obviously not used to the strange sensation of him disappearing on her. In time, she’d come to get used to it. There would be plenty of things he did that she would get used to. He was more than full of surprises, but it was evident that this little girl could handle it.

Beetlejuice watched the girl closely, his arms folded and a steely look on his face as she prepared herself. This was the moment of truth. Whether she actually went through with all the big talk she put on earlier. Whether or not she was actually going to make this boy suffer for doing something so meaningless as stealing her cigarettes. It didn’t matter to him what he did. Creating chaos was something he enjoyed. If he had actually found someone, a living person, who loved to create chaos with just as much energy, then he had truly hit the jackpot. 

Finally, she made her way inside. Without much fuss, he followed her in, quiet as a mouse to see how their first interactions were handled. 

Man...this kid really was a dick. 

He hadn’t expected her to knee him in the crotch like that, but he admired her spunk as he assumed that was his sort of cue. He stretched himself out, ready to take over the girl’s body without much hesitation. This was easy stuff. Possession was one of the first tricks ghosts played with on the living once they figured out how. Still...she was rather small. This wasn’t going to be comfortable for either of them. 

Beetlejuice moved toward her in a flash, their bodies joining as he tried to figure out a position that was more comfortable for him. As he moved, Lydia moved with him, her body contorting as he tried to stretch himself out to the best of his ability. The action obviously sent Leo on edge, once coming to from his crotch-kicking’, he looked positively terrified. “What’s wrong, _Leo_?“ They grabbed hold of him, Lydia hovering in the air a bit to ensure she could properly hold him over their head and crashing him into the locker enough to create a large dent. “Ya don’t look so tough now.” With their voices in unison, their dark laughter easily filled the locker room. 

* * *

Image credit: AngelQueen13

* * *

Lydia had _expected_ it to feel weird. Obviously. In books and movies it always seemed like the original inhabitant of a possessed body was pushed back or forcefully vacated, and she had somewhat prepared herself for that. What she had not prepared herself for was how it really felt like he was wearing her skin, with their brains squished together almost violently as an odd and uncomfortable conglomerate. It felt like her skin was pulled taut, adrenaline coursing through her veins, ecstasy and elation clouding her mind.

His power and strength were running through her like a train thundering down a track - even in her little body - and she felt a million times stronger, angrier and absolutely batshit insane. They leered down at Leo as a unit as he slid to the floor, definitely concussed. They slam their fist hard into his cheek, watching a tooth fly across the floor, and cackle maniacally, throwing their head back with a little too much force. 

“This’ll hurt a _whooooole_ lot,” Comes their merged voice, like two broken radios playing at the same time, and then comes Lydia’s foot, down straight into his right shin with all the force they can muster. 

There’s a sickening crunch, the feeling of something solid making way for her boot, and then Leo screams. Like, _really_ screams. 

Maybe it’s the fact that Beej is merged so oddly into her own conscious, but Lydia feels drool slip down her chin and felt her core violently heat. God, they needed to hear that again. 

* * *

Once they got going, the uncomfortableness of what was actually happening to her body started to fade. Possession had been something had done hundreds of times, but this was on a whole other level. The act usually included a victim who was more than unwilling for it to happen, but to actually take over someone who not only wanted it but asked for it was like a completely different experience entirely.

She was just so damn tight. 

He could feel bits and pieces of her mind and soul as their consciousness fused together in an unnaturally strange tangle. As they broke his legs in unison, with each scream he could feel a shot running down his body. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Sure, he had caused pain, but not directly. Not like this. It was beyond comprehension, but damn if it didn’t feel like the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced outside of sex. 

It wasn’t even his body that started to get hot from the experience, he could feel her becoming just as aroused as he was. The strange meld of their brains and actions set the both of them off like a bottle rocket. This wouldn’t take much longer. 

“Do ya well ta leave me the _fuck_ alone. Tell yer little friends that their time is over. I’m comin’ fer all of ‘em.” They picked him up one last time, the boy’s legs dangling loosely. “And if ya mention one word of who did this to ya, I’ll break the rest of yer body.” They chuckled darkly, the pure excitement of everything that was happening getting the better of them. “Got it?” They dropped the boy on the floor, growling intensely as they glared down at him with insane eyes. 

* * *

If it wasn’t so intensely enthralling to watch Leo squirm and listen to him wail hoarsely at the pain he must’ve been in, it would’ve been pitiful. He didn't look in any fit state for words, but he nods, blubbering uselessly, hands scrabbling for purchase against the tile floor. They spit on him just as he had done to her, eyes jittering wildly as they soak in their handiwork. His legs looked like someone had crudely tried to give him extra joints, but had forgotten to put enough padding between them and his skin... Some of the shards of bone were sticking through his flesh Lydia feels her stomach lurch, legs wobbling under the pressure of their joint efforts.

The exhaustion hits them like a wave - it seemed like Lydia’s body really couldn’t handle anymore, the adrenaline starting to drain from their joint system like a plug had been mercilessly yanked out. They stagger backward, barely catching themselves as the sound of footsteps finally reach their ears, panicked and running towards the locker room. 

Leo’s screams were probably heard by someone after all and their game was coming to a close. 

Lydia was about to open their mouth when they’re suddenly back in her room, and then she’s suddenly on the floor, head pounding and eyes spinning and stomach doing somersaults. Despite her body’s protests she turns onto her back and bursts into a fit of giggles, wiping the spit off her chin with the back of her hand and grinning like a happy little puppy. 

“That was _great_.” 

* * *

Sharing bodies wasn’t natural, so it was only a matter of time before he could feel that familiar tug to pull him from where he didn’t belong. It all seemed to work out at the perfect time as he could hear the footsteps leading to the room. What the boy would actually say to whoever it was wasn’t really his problem, but he was more than willing to offer up a good excuse to ensure that it wouldn’t lead back to Lydia. With a wave of their hand, the boy disappeared, winding up on the ground just below the edge of the school roof. He could say he tried to kill himself, tripped, it didn’t really matter. He had done what he wanted.

The boy wouldn’t walk again. Track was forever out of the question. 

Transporting them back to her bedroom, he exited her body. The rush from what they just did still heaving in his chest as she giggled madly over what they had just done. He wasn’t going to bother her again. And soon, no one would. One by one, they would take care of those bullies, leaving her free to be who she was. Dark personality and beautiful weirdness that it was. 

He hadn’t felt that exhilarated in centuries. And it was all thanks to her. 

Grabbing hold of her chin roughly, he pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Keeping her there for a solid minute, he growled against her lips, excitement still shooting through him like fireworks. “You did amazing, babe!” 

* * *

They had just ruined someone’s _life_. From what she could remember, Leo was one of those guys that was constantly obsessing over his one good point - and that was track. He was going to get a scholarship for it, she was pretty sure. She was grinning ear to ear, so elated with the fact that he’d never live up to his dreams and it was her doing that she didn’t realize Beej was that close to her until his hand was holding her chin and his lips were on hers.

Sparks fly behind her eyes as she squeezes them shut, pushing back into it and wrapping her arms around his shoulders after the initial shock passes through her. He was... kissing her. Her heart thuds frantically, cheeks beginning to burn, and that heat in her belly was at full throttle, warmth spreading all the way to her fingertips. 

“You did most of the work,” Lydia sighs against him, panting slightly. She presses her lips to his gently, and then smiles up at him, a little dazed. “But thanks, Beej. I can’t fucking wait to do that again.” 

* * *

Her body only seemed to grow hotter, which he didn’t think was even possible as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to growl against her, even as she clung to him, not skipping a beat as she returned his kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pushed her up against the wall, desperate to have her as close to him as humanly possible. Like they had been a moment ago.

Sharing that space with her had been amazing. Sharing a body meant sharing memories, emotions and gee golly did he ever feel them. Who knew this tiny teenage girl could hold so much inside of her. He was desperate for more. 

“Nu uh, that was all you, baby girl.” He kissed her again, holding her up in his arms as he crashed into her over and over and over again. Finding himself unable to control himself any longer, he ran kisses along her cheeks and along her neck. God, she just tasted so damn good. Everything about her was just so damn perfect and her excitement to do it torture someone else like they had Leo was doing her no favors. “Yer damn fuckin’ right.” 

She seemed into it, which surprised him. Her body growing hotter with each sloppy kiss he marked her with, he was more than happy to keep going. Possessing her was only one way to get that feeling, but the other would be a lot more fun for both of them and a lot less cramped. “God, yer so damn perfect.” He was more than a little bit aroused, the sounds of the boy’s screams was enough to get him started, but the look on her face was enough to send him careening over the edge. 

* * *

His cool skin against hers felt like it was the only thing keeping her from burning up entirely. She felt like she was on fire, panting against his lips desperately - as each rumble of a growl sent jolts of arousal to settle deeply in her belly. The theatrics from before had made her wet, sure, but she now was _soaked_. It was almost embarrassing as she found herself grinding against him with the little leverage she had while he picked her up, but she was far too needy to care.

God, she'd never even felt like this before. Tiny little moans squeak out of her throat as his attention strays from her mouth, each touch of his lips to her skin like blowing on a roaring flame - ultimately making it deliciously worse. 

The feeling of her possession by him had been uncomfortable and strange, but ridiculously exhilarating. Even as her body ached with the exhaustion of housing another being temporarily she craved him so deeply it was frightening. Her toes curled as she remembers how his overwhelming confidence and power had coursed through her... She could only assume it was his, of course, since they had been jumbled together so thoroughly Lydia couldn't tell where Beetlejuice had ended and she'd begun. 

"Beej," She pants, kissing at his jaw and any part of him she could reach, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He'd called her perfect, and her heart was doing backflips. 

"I need more, _please_.." It was a plea, barely a whisper. She was begging. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Each moan that escaped from her lips only sent him down a spiral he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to come back from. Her arms still locked around his neck, gripping onto the collar of his shirt as she attempted to steady himself. Every movement drove him wild. Every sound drove him to the point where he was ready to just take her completely for himself. It was hard enough to control himself normally, but now? He had someone who was melting beneath him, begging him for more.

He chuckled as she pleaded with him. “All in good time, baby girl. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He peppered kisses along her shoulder, nipping at her skin as he found the crook of her neck. As he slowly made his way back up to her lips, a cold hand trailed up under the front of her loose-fitting uniform, moving with purpose. 

This was the first time he had been able to touch a human girl like this and he was sure as hell was going to take his time. He wanted to _really_ enjoy every single moment. 

His tongue slithered in between her lips, easily exploring every crevice that she would offer to him. He felt Lydia brace herself with nothing but the wall behind her and the tall, domineering figure in front of her, there was something animalistic about this encounter and all she could do was stand there helplessly as he gave her exactly what she was begging for. 

There wasn’t much there to handle, but the pure feeling of his ice-cold fingers against her scorching hot body as they danced along her chest caused her to moan against his lips as she allowed him to trace along her tongue. He was enjoying this far too much, but luckily, it didn’t seem like she was against anything he was doing. Heavy kiss after heavy kiss, he massaged her breasts as they lost themselves in each other. 

“Beej…” He grinned as he slid a thick digit easily against her core, her skirt moved just enough for access. After what felt like an eternity of teasing, he gave her what she wanted, breaking their kiss as her breathing became ragged. As she broke away from him, he refocused his efforts on her neck, allowing his fingers to tease her relentlessly. He growled against her flesh, his finger running circles against the fabric of her underwear. She was already dripping, it almost made the point of him doing this pointless. His voice dropped to a dark tone, the growl-filled timbre of his voice filling the tiny space between them. “Can give ya any fuckin’ thing ya want, Lyds. I told ya...this is yer show.” 

She whined as his finger ran against her middle, her fingers digging into the back of his neck as she desperately clung to him. He could all but feel her emotions. The uncertainty of what they were doing and a tinge of fear filled the air, both of which did nothing to slow the beast that was all but taking her completely. 

The more she twitched beneath him, the more desperate he became. Eventually, pushing her underwear to the side so that he could really feel her. The circles he ran along her core only becoming more and more haphazard as he ran his long, inhuman tongue along the bone of her shoulder. “Come on, baby.” That seemed to set her off. Placing a gentle kiss along the nape of her neck, he purred against her cheek as she slowly came apart in his hands. A silent scream and hushed whimpers signified her entire body coming undone as he continued his assault against her. Beetlejuice worked her through it, his finger only slowing as she started to come down. 

That certainly hadn’t taken long. 

Beej placed one last well-placed kiss along her lips once her breathing had steadied, a proud smirk crossing his lips as he watched her try to catch her breath. “Well? How was yer first act? Not too shabby, if I do say so myself.” It didn't matter how she answered. They were going to do that again. 

“Oh my God,” she chuckled against him, her arms still clamped along his shoulders as she fought to steady herself. “That was…incredible.” 

He chuckled darkly. “Plenty more where that came from, kiddo.” He still had her pinned against the wall, uncertain if he was actually going to let her go. He had been hard for quite some time, but after her experience and everything he learned about her, he was more than happy to take his time with this one. She was a firecracker, something that he had never experienced before. And for the first time, he felt hope that he was going to actually get free of this damn place. 

Lydia reached up, placing one last kiss along his lips and falling into his body. “I know I already said it, but for real...thank you.” 

“Ya don’t gotta say it, kiddo. This is only the beginning.” He snickered, wrapping his hands along her waist and pulling her tighter against his form. “Fun’s just gettin’ started. Come on, time ta get ya to class. We can start plannin' our next move.” His grin shifted into a nasty expression as he finally set her free. He had her right where he wanted her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AngelQueen13 for that amazing art in the middle! I love that this is inspiring people to create art <3 That has literally never happened to me before and I'm just in loooove! Even more so because her art has been some of my favorites for a long time! If you guys ever create any art for this story, please be sure to tag me on Tumblr. Alljuicedup is my tag and I would love to see what you do! I'll definitely be posting them in here because I am OBSESSED! Going to try to get some art done for maybe each chapter? We have plenty of babes in our Discord that I would love to commission for some ideas that I have coming up!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I know the fact that it's changing is a little jarring, but be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
